headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Gerard Stiles
| aliases = Judah Zachary Judah Zachary possessed the body of Gerard Stiles, which is what made him evil. | franchise = Dark Shadows | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = Samantha Drew Wife, deceased. | status = | born = 1811 Dark Shadows: 1079. Revealed on his tombstone. | died = 1840 | 1st appearance = Episode 1063 | final appearance = Episode 1209 | actor = James Storm }} Gerard Stiles is a fictional ghost as well as a recurring human antagonist featured on the Gothic daytime television soap opera Dark Shadows, which aired on ABC from 1966 to 1971. The character was introduced as an angry spirit in episode 1063 in 1970, but was expanded upon as a living villain in a flashback storyline to the year 1840. Dark Shadows Night of Dark Shadows Gerard Stiles was a mentally challenged stable-hand that worked under the supervision of his aunt, Carlotta Drake, at Collinwood in 1971. Carlotta Drake, the caretaker of Collinwood, was under the thrall of the ghost of Angelique – a witch who was executed on the grounds in 1810. Through Carlotta, Angelique exerted great control over Gerard and used him as muscle to manipulate Collinwood’s most recent heir – Quentin Collins. Gerard likewise communed directly with Angelique and became an object of her affections. One evening, Quentin experienced a traumatic nightmare in which he envisioned himself as his own ancestor, Charles Collins. Quentin flew into a frenzy and unwittingly attacked Gerard. The two wrestled about in the hallway until Carlotta and Quentin's wife, Tracy, broke them up. Later, Carlotta ordered Gerard to kill Quentin's friends, Alex and Claire Jenkins. He tried to kill Alex by driving his car off of the road, and then he went to the Jenkins cottage in an effort to kill Claire. He attempted to break his way inside, but Claire shot at him with a gun. Although he was hit in the face, it was only a glancing shot, and he was able to get away. Soon after, Gerard kidnapped Tracy and took her in his pickup truck to an old, wooden bridge. Gerard felt that Angelique abandoned him in favor of pursuing Quentin, so he decided to take his anger out on Quentin's wife. Quentin Collins managed to track them down and the two men fought each other once again. Tracy came up behind Gerard and bludgeoned him across the back of the head with a sturdy, lead pipe. Gerard fell off of the bridge onto the railroad tracks below where he died. Notes & Trivia * No version of Gerard Stiles appeared in either the House of Dark Shadows film, the 1991 Dark Shadows revival series, or the 2012 Dark Shadows remake film. * Gerard Stiles from Night of Dark Shadows owned two large, black guard dogs named Brutus and Tar. He kept them secured in the stables, but routinely walked them along the perimeter of the estate. Tracy was always terrified of the dogs, and avoided them at all times. The scenes involving the two dogs were not shown in the final prints of the movie. See also External Links References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:1840 character deaths Category:Dark Shadows: 1840 Flashback/Characters Category:Characters who are shot to death Category:Night of Dark Shadows characters Category:1943 character births Category:1971 character deaths Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:1811 character births